


Dancing in the Rain

by ode_to_persephone



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing in the rain like dorks, Fluff, M/M, Passing notes like dorks, They're just dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_persephone/pseuds/ode_to_persephone
Summary: Theo always knew that movies couldn't come true, especially sappy romance movies. But maybe, with Robin, he could try to bring one to life in his own way.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Dancing in the Rain

Robin had always admired the way blue eyes looked in the rain. It could be the way the droplets reflected off of the iris to create a metallic look, or maybe how the eyes brightened their dull surroundings. He didn’t quite know what he liked about it, but it couldn’t have been nothing. Part of it might have had to with Theo Putnam, a boy who Robin Goodfellow was, quite openly, in love with.

His last period class seemed to go as normal. Theo sat right in front of him, scribbling down whatever the teacher was writing on the board. It was something about greek mythology, something that Robin had lived through and didn’t want to experience again. Robin, instead, focused on the droplets of water that drizzled on the classroom window. The sound of the pittering and pattering filled his ears like a song, accompanied by the sound of his classmate’s pencils.

Occasionally, Robin would look up, see something on the board he was uncomfortable with, and then look back at the wet sky outside of the window. Sometimes, he’d catch Theo glancing back at him quickly, before he returned to his work. Of course, Theo thought what he was doing would be considered ‘sneaking glances’, but Robin could practically feel Theo’s eyes on him. 

As Robin was looking outside at the drizzly, mid-day, sky, he felt a piece of paper brush against his knee, and then float to the ground. The random paper was accompanied by a mischievous, yet admittedly adorable, look from Theo , who looked back at the teacher almost immediately. You would’ve had to be very speedy to catch that glance, but luckily for Robin he was born with that innate skill.

Robin’s waist contorted to grab the piece of lined notebook paper that Theo had passed to him. The sheet was folded neatly into fourths, with a smiley face and the words  _ ‘Robin the Goblin Man _ ’ on the outermost part. He let out a silent chuckle at the odd nickname, before unfolding the paper carefully

_ “Dearest Robin The Goblin Man, _

_ Meet me behind the school after class _

_ -Theo” _

Those were the words that were written in one section of the paper. Robin glanced up at Theo, whose hands were locked behind his chair, holding another piece of paper with _ ‘To: Robin the Goblin Man”,  _ written on it. He glanced around the room, only to make sure the teacher wasn’t looking, before he extended his hand to grab the paper out of his boyfriend's hand. The aforementioned boyfriend, hellbent on being difficult, pulled it away at the last second. He gave Robin only a split second to roll his eyes before sending the paper the way he’d sent the previous paper.

Robin bent down, again, to grab the second piece of paper. This one was only a large chunk of paper that Theo had torn from a larger sheet. Parts of the paper were slightly wrinkled where Theo had held it. 

Robin had expected it to say something like ‘actually nevermind’ or ‘don’t be late’, but all it said was:

_ “Please?” _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------- _

Theo knew that Robin wouldn’t say no, that even if he wanted to he wouldn’t. But when Robin slipped the note back to him his heart still skipped a beat in fear, fear that Robin would suddenly hate him. Maybe Robin would slip back a note to break up with him, or tell him that he was still with the pagans and that he was going to sacrifice him. 

_ “Dearest Theo the Mortal, _

_ Your wish is my command, i’ll see you after class _

_ -Robin the Goblin Man” _

_ A _ deep pink blush grew on his cheeks and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Butterflies flew freely in his chest as he took a sigh of relief. Theo ripped another chunk of paper from the sheet, looking back at Robin quickly before scribbling down four words on one side of the paper, and four on the other side.

The front read: _ Robin the Goblin Man _

  
  


The back read _ :I love you, Robin ❤ _

He heard the quiet rustling of Robin retrieving the note, and barely a split second later an almost silent murmur. If you weren’t trying to hear it, you wouldn't have, evidenced by the fact no one in the room but Theo was phased by the comment. If he heard it correctly, which he believed it did, Robin had whispered “I love you too, Theo Putnam.”.

It was simple, well worded, and warranted due to the note that Theo had passed just a second earlier, but the butterflies in Theo’s stomach still went insane. The flit around, hitting the walls of Theo’s skin, and seemingly spawning more and more by the second. 

And then, a sound everyone could hear, knocking all of the butterflies away into the sky. A shrieking bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone started to shuffle around, packing up their bags to get out as quick as possible. Theo did too, standing and moving his backpack to the spot where he’d just sat. As he started to slip his stuff back into, he felt an arm wrap around his back and a protective hand lay itself over the tip of his shoulder. A warm pair of lips pressed themselves against his cheeks, which solidified that fact that the arm was Robins, even though Theo hadn’t looked up to see him yet. And before he could, the teacher called from across the room. 

“Mr. Goodfellow, may I speak with you for just a second?” She asked. He felt Robin’s hand let go of his shoulder and arm uncoil from around him, to Theo’s dismay. The two locked eyes for a second, before Robin spoke.

“I’ll meet you where you told me to, Putnam.” He softly said, allowing Theo to kiss his cheek. They smiled at each other, before going their separate ways

\-------------------------------------------------------

The world history teacher really didn’t know how to shut up. It took her 15 minutes to get to the point that she was trying to talk to Robin about. Although what she was saying seemed important enough, but currently he couldn't care less. He was a bit more concerned about his boyfriend who was waiting for him in the rain.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Mr. Goodfellow.” Said the teacher, peering down at Robin through her tortoise shell, cat eyed, glasses. Robin jerked his head into a quick nod.

“Yes ma’am, goodbye.” And then Robin Goodfellow, who currently felt as if he should be winning the ‘world’s most mediocre boyfriend’ award for the fact he’d left Theo in the rain, was rushing out of the nearest set of metal double doors. He pushed them open with all the strength he could muster, breathing in the damp air from outside. Through the rain, his ears picked up the sound of a group of teenagers, that definitely weren’t Sabrina, Roz, or Harvey. So as much as he wanted to use that ‘running really fast thing’ (as Theo had called it once and now Robin will forever use it against him), if he did he’d risk getting spotted by Mortals. 

The mud coating his shoes made the walk even worse, sticking him into the ground for longer each step. Rain was already starting to dampen his hair and clothes, causing his shirt to cling to his body uncomfortably. He made his way past the many random benches and occasionally the odd lightppost. Before finally making it to the back of the school.

Theo was leaning against a wall, his mustard yellow, ‘fright club’, t-shirt and brown jacket dripping water onto the ground. But upon further inspection, he was smiling, looking up at the sky to take in the smell of rain. Robin silently cleared his throat, stepping forward towards Theo.

“I didn’t know that cute boys hung out back here.” he called, smirking slyly. 

“He’s alive!” Theo called back, waving him over, “I thought she killed you or something.”

“And you didn’t come save me? my hero.” Robin teased with a sarcastic tinge to his voice.

“Sucks to be you.” Theo teased back, stepping closer to Robin. His foot had hesitated for just a split-second, but when he walked it was like there was a spring at a time. If Robin had pinned the emotions right, Theo was nervous and excited at the same time. But if Theo wanted to talk about that he would on his own, so Robin just rolled his eyes, taking Theo’s hand in his. 

“Is there a reason you wanted to see me outside? You do know that it’s raining, right?” Robin asked, eyeing him intently. Rain mixed in with Theo’s scattered freckles, making him look ethereal. 

“Well,” Robin felt Theo’s free hand intertwine with his free hand as he spoke, so that both of their hands were clasped with eachothers, “I’ve always wanted to do something, but I’ve never had someone to do it with”

“Theo-” Robin’s eyes widened, as if to try to take in what he was saying through his sockets. Was he really asking what Robin thought?

“Not that,” Theo clarifies, “promise not to judge if I tell you?” Theo’s hands shook slightly, in Robin’s. A list of possibilities ran through Robin’s head, but nothing made sense. He nodded his head nonetheless, mostly out of trust and partly out of an innate curiosity that he carried with him.

Theo inhaled sharply, looking Robin in the eyes. “Here goes nothing...I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain with someone. Not like dancing with Sabrina or Roz to bad 80’s music, like real dancing.” He looked as though a metaphorical weight had been lifted off of his shoulder.  _ Was he actually embarrassed about that? _

“Why did you think I’d judge you, Theo?” Robin asked, rubbing Theo’s hands gently with his thumb. 

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, “ But is that a yes?” His eyes looked into Robin’s, raindrops reflecting off them just like Robin admired.

“Of course,” He nodded, pulling Theo a bit closer to him,”I’d love to.” Even if he hadn’t wanted to, which he did want to, the smile on Theo’s face would have made it completely worth it. Theo’s hands slipped out of his own, lingering in the touch for only a second. He turned away from Robin, beginning to dig through his bag for something.

“Theo…” He questioned, dragging out the word so that it grasped Theo’s attention, “What are you doing?”

“You need music to dance, dummy,” and as if cued, a soft song that Robin couldn’t exactly make out started to blast from Theo’s phone. Theo stepped back towards Robin, sliding his phone back into his back pocket. Robin could hear the song now, he didn’t know the name of it, but he knew it was Theo’s favorite.

“This dance, sir?” Robin asked, holding his hand out. Theo’s hand, covered in rain drops, intertwined with his own, and they began to dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a second part to this, if anyone is interested. Be warned that CaoS is my hyperfixation currently, and my hyperfixations usually last for three weeks at most so that may be a while and/or may never come out


End file.
